My past, my Decisions, and my impact on the Future
by shovelgirlERB000
Summary: Hey! My first OFFICIAL story! I'm an odd writer, and my spelling is correct (for you people who are definitely going to think some of it isn't). I'm doing my best, so no hate mail!, Please enjoy! No flames, but constructive criticism welcome! Summary inside. Teen cause my imagination can take me to very odd places. I will update about once a week. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I BEG YOU!
1. Prologue

**Hello people! This is technically my first story, since I took the last one down! If you're American and have issues with some of my spelling, I assure you, it's correct to me. Don't hate, please! I normally write stories like this, so if it's odd, that's my general style. Enjoy!**

Summary –

I don't want to be a monster. But I am beginning to give in to the Masters urges, so I have to run, stay away from anyone I thought I cared about, from the Master. I don't know where I am to go, for there are no societies, no safe places, for something like me. An outcast from my own kind, I don't know where to go. As I sit here, remembering my past, I make my decision. But the question remains. _Did I make the right choice?_

Prologue –

A dry throat, a thirst, longing to be quenched by the blood of the innocent. But I can't. I don't want to be a monster like the ones I ran from. Like the one who created me. I sit here, wondering how long my stubbornness will last until I finally give in. Until I finally become like _them._ A shadow slides up the wall, and I am afraid of what he wants. No matter what he does, I won't give in. You don't understand? Here's what happened the night my life changed forever…


	2. How it Happened

Chapter 1 – How it happened –

After the party finished, I wandered down the street, on my way home at 11:30pm, hoping not to wake my parents on my way in. Only, I never made it in. My house was situated next to a dark, grimy, seemingly endless alley that had always had me on edge, just waiting for something to jump out at me. I had to walk past the entrance. _Stupid, stupid. You shoulda gone the other way, Chrissie _my conscience muttered to me. _Shuttup _I had growled, _nothing's gonna happen. _Oh, how wrong I had been.

That night, all my worst fears had come true. As I wandered past that long, dark corridor between number 16 and 17 on my street, a silky voice, like velvet spoke up from deep within the shadows.

"Well, I thought I'd be going hungry. The princess finally shows up." I could practically hear his smirk. I'd squinted my eyes, trying to penetrate the shadows. Big mistake. As soon as they were close enough together that I could barely see, a blur, a rush of air, streaked past and I was held in a vice-like grip by deathly cold hands.

I'd tried everything. Kicking, screaming, biting, pinching (well, you can't punch when you can't move your arms, can you?), when the smooth voice spoke again.

"You done fighting? 'Cos you're not going to get away, if you haven't realised."

His breath skimmed my ear and made me shiver, the chills rolling up my spine as he laughed quietly. A hand, cold and hard like stone, brushed my long, black hair from my shoulder and moved my collar away from the right hand side of my neck.

_You're gonna get raped _taunted the evil little voice of mine that seemed to enjoy my suffering. I had thought I would, too, as he lent down. However, what I was expecting did not come. Instead, I felt the pinch of fangs biting into my jugular, drawing the blood out and making me feel faint as the flow to my brain was being cut off, lessened with each movement of jaw. I was terrified, but I felt too drained **(A/N: No pun intended) **to try and scream, to put up another fight against this stranger.

Just as I was about to give up and let go of that final strand of life I was desperately grasping, he drew his teeth out of my flesh and patched the wound with a gentleness that surprised me after the ordeal he had just put me through.

"Sleep. You need it," he whispered. Although I fought with all the minimal strength I had left, not trusting this stranger who had taken my blood, I had no choice but to drift into the blissful unconsciousness, probably caused by blood loss, when he lifted me into his arms and began walking away, down the road and away from my house.

As I finally gave in to the gentle sway of his movements, I listened to my heartbeat slow and, eventually, stop, the small amount of blood still in my veins almost freezing as my most vital organ shut down and the flow was cut off. Then, as what I had at that moment believed to be my final moments, the connection was made. That man, if that's even what he was, had drunk my blood, nearly sucked me dry. My last thoughts were _how is this possible_ as my brain finally shut down and sleep was welcomed.

**Well, do you like it? Review if you want more!**

**~ERB000~**


	3. Discovering what I am

Chapter 3 - Discovering what I am

When I'd finally woken up, all my brain registered was the fact that something was missing. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't place it, like it was something I usually never took notice of. Took for granted. A wad of paper and black fountain pen sat on the dark wood chest of drawers next to my satin sheeted bed.

_Now_ it registers that I'm not in my room. I begin to panic, my heart pounding in my chest, my breath coming quickly, my eyes slamming shut as it began to take over. Then I pinpointed what was wrong. My heart wasn't pounding in my chest, it wasn't even fluttering slightly. And my breath wasn't coming in short gasps, or even at all. When I calmed, I opened my multicoloured eyes, one ice blue and the other forest green, to observe my surroundings.

It was the true definition of 'spooky'. Everything was antique, yet not a spec of dust was present. My bed, king size, was draped in red, silken sheets which I was lying on, and black velvet pillows were scattered around where my head had rested. The walls were painted solid black, with crimson roses sprinkled here and there. All the furniture was dark wood. The couch, with its cushions and pillows matching my bed, the bedside tables and chests of drawers, the closet, and the doors, one with silver and the other with gold handles.

I remember thinking that I must have stepped into a movie scene. Only, directors don't kidnap their cast, who breathe and have heartbeats. Don't drain their bodies of life-giving blood. I stood, carefully so as not to collapse. I was surprised that I was so graceful, rising swiftly yet fluidly. I used to stumble around, knocking into things and always apologizing for ramming into someone. There were two doors, one directly in front of me, and one to the left. Being stubborn, I tried the one to the left first, the silver handled one.

As soon as I touched the handle, I recoiled as though I'd been burned. I had. My palm was slightly red, yet already healing. _Well, that doors out _says that nagging little voice, laughing at me and my pain.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered, almost silently, to myself. I could've sworn I had heard a muffled laugh coming from the other side. _Think about it, _said my voice of reason, which I never normally listen to. _You have no pulse, you're not breathing, yet you're fine. Silver burns. Put two and two together and do the math _it grumbled at me. No. That's not possible… I couldn't be… they don't exist; do they? Even after this, the one word I said sealed my fate.

"Vampire"

**That's it for this chapter! Now I'm gonna be a meanie and say that, if you want me to continue updating, I have to get 10 _signed _reviews from 10 _different _people. Signed means that you're commenting through your account. Until I get my reviews –**

**~ERB000~**


	4. Acceptance - Someting I'll never get

***Sigh… I'm gonna do a bit of enticing here. Here's the next chapter. _PWITTY PWEESE_**** review, and I will update some more! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 – Acceptance; something I'll never get

This time, the laugh was full on and completely audible. I resisted the indescribable urge I had to break down the door and suck the life out of the one who dares to laugh at me. Then I stopped; half-way through the movement of looking for something to heavy enough to smash the door with. _What am I doing? _I asked myself. This was nothing like me, the aggressive side being alien and the timid side slightly uncomfortable with being brought into the spotlight. What _was _I doing?

The laughter on the other side of the door continued, becoming increasingly raucous and loud, and eventually I snapped. I roughly snagged the silken linen in my left hand, vaguely noticing that absolutely _everything _in this room was either the same crimson as the sheet or black, and twisting the door handle violently, protected from the burning silver by the red fabric I had draped over my hand.

I felt the lock snap as the door swung open, revealing a male about, about mid-thirties, collapsed on the floor in a fit of manic, yet still inhumanly velvety and seductive, laughter. He hadn't noticed that I had gotten out yet, so I took advantage of the fact and pounced, at light speed, onto his stomach and pinned him to the ground. That finally shut him up.

Now, though, he glared up at me. He seemed confused, though, and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You're not supposed to be able to touch silver," he said to me in an unfamiliar voice. He seemed to be pondering something.

"I figured, considering it burned me the first time. I believe you laughed at that," a retorted, adding the last part scathingly. He smirked, grabbing my hands and exposing the completely healed palms, making him frown.

Once again, my brain had incredibly poor timing and only _just _realised how incredibly and unnaturally beautiful this stranger was, and that I was straddling his waste as I held him still, using my extra weight as a female to my advantage. If I still had flowing blood, I definitely would have blushed scarlet, or, considering the colour preference of this place, _crimson._

He was tall, and we'll leave it at that. His hair was dark brown, with natural waves and lighter highlights. I would have said he looked elfin, but he didn't. He had an inhuman beauty, yes, but it was dark. His face was all angles of perfect proportions, with deep blue eyes that seemed almost reflective, like a cats'. He was watching me as I finally came back to earth.

"What?" I snapped, startling him. I obviously was supposed to be meek. Well, they had another thing coming.

"Where's the burn? And how did you get out?" he asked. He seemed suddenly hesitant, as though he needed the answer but was scared of what it might be. As I answered, I almost missed the shadow of fear that passed over his face. _Almost._

"It healed, considering what you creatures did to me," I began darkly, watching his face morph into… Regret? Filed away for later cross-examination; Continue.

"And I used the sheet. I figured that, since silver doesn't normally burn silk, or any other cloth, it won't burn through. I was right," I continued, getting my 'I'm such a smart girl, gimme a gold star' voice on. Teachers hated it.

He seemed to take in what I said before pushing me off him with undisguised fear on his face, shoving me to the ground.

"Hey!" It left my mouth as a surprised yelp as I was about to make contact with the ground; only, it never happened. Instead, I was facing him, glaring at him with all the venom I could muster. Shock was evident on his sharp, perfect face.

"Come. There's someone we need to speak to," his voice was forced calm, and he obviously did not like who we were going to see. Curiosity won me out and, as he turned to walk away, I followed.

That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**Yes, she makes a lot of _BIG_ mistakes. I haven't got a name for her yet, or any of the other vampires yet. Assistance would be greatly appreciated! Until I get 5 reviews – **

**~ERB000~**


	5. What's got him so wound up? (Filler)

**~ERB000~**

**Here's the update! This is sort of a crappy filler whilst I set up my new character. I don't have a clue what I'm gonna call him, so can you give me osme suggestions. He's gonna be a protagonist, so keep that in mind if you decide to contribute. I'm desperate! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - What's got him so wound up?

As I wandered down the red hall, trailing him like a lost puppy, I began wondering what issue was. I noticed how stiff his long stride was, and the silence was making me uncomfortable. After a few minutes of akwardly following along, keeping to my thoughts of _who is he and what's going on,_ I finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Do I get to know your name, or am I forever going to be surrounded by strange monsters with no names?" I asked, using my gift with sarcasm to imply my annoyance. He glanced back and shrugged, as though not really caring.

I was about to say more, something along the lines of 'are you mute?', but he replied.

"Damien. Don't go asking questions, it's a bad idea." Well; that was unexpected. Since he was answering, I moved onto more pressing matters.

"Where are we?"

"You don't get to know," was his answer. Annoying much? Next question.  
"What's got you so wound up and who are we going to see?" I shot at him, letting some of my annoyance seep through to my tone.

He paused, mid-step, considering his answer and choosing his words carefully.

"We don't normally heal that fast. No on, emphasis on _no one_, has thought of using something as a barrier against the silver handles. The outside is gold whilst the inside is silver so it can only be opened from the outside. Happy?" Long speech.  
"Nope. Why are you so wound up?" I repeated. He looked at me like I was dumb, so I elaborated in an exasperated tone.

"Why has no one thought of that before? Common sense is supposed to be present in all beings, living or not. Why am I so strange and who am I going to see?" He sighed heavily, clearly frustrated.

"Are you deaf? Because I told you not to ask questions," he stated, the hope that he had won the argument clear in his voice.

"Not deaf. You're stupid enough to answer the first one, so keep 'em coming. What's going on?' I started out with my smarty pants voice, but dropped the act at the end; the anxiety and desperation in my voice becoming crystal clear.

He must have noticed, because he sighed again, more defeated than the last time. He spun with lightening speed, turning to look me in the eye. We were standing stone still, eyeing each other in the middle of the long, silent, crimson hallway. As I watched his face, he dropped the façade that had hidden him the whole time. Beneath the mask, his raw emotions were enough to send me into a state of shock. My heterochromatic eyes widened at the fear and desperation in his deep blue, ocean like eyes. Damien cared for me; he barely knew me, yet he didn't want anything to happen to me. As I looked deeper, past the reflective eyes that shone from his pale face, I realised that I didn't want anything to happen to him either.

"I'm taking you to see the boss. No one heals that fast, not even the royals. There's something off about you. You're far too smart for your own good. Yes, we knew that silver didn't burn normal objects, but we never thought to apply that knowledge. We have to go, the boss will be wondering where we are," the clear worry in his tone, and the forced calm he tried to cover it with, made me worry. Even though he was a vampire, one of the monsters I would hate for the rest of my now very long life, he felt special. If I ever got out, he would come with me whether he wanted to or not.

"Ok. No more questions, I'll cooperate. Just…" I didn't know what to say. His face softened, the tension draining away, leaving the beautiful, sensitive teen who had been thrust into this world just as unfairly and unjustly as I had been.

"I know," he said gently, "I'll be careful." And his mask was back in place, his sparkling eyes dulling and his face becoming emotionless.

"Now follow," he commanded. I did.

The heavy, oaken doors had elaborate patterns carved into them, with golden handles gleaming dully in the dim, artificial light. It was intimidating; I felt like I wanted to shrink away into nothingness, get away from this place before I was killed. Damien saw my expression and mouthed the words '_you're fine'_ before knocking one of the large, bronze knocker that hung from the centre of each door. My nerves skyrocketed when a voice, eerily calm and softer than silk, spoke up from behind the towering barrier of carved oak.

"Enter," it boomed. Something in the resonating tone echoing around my ears made me know that, without a doubt, this voice would decide my fate.

**Do you like it? Give me reviews and I'll update! Until then - **

**~ERB000~**


	6. The Boss p1

**Hello all! I decided that four was close enough to five, considering how positive the reviews were! This will probably suck, because I'm not too good with the whole 'ominous bad guy with a threat' convo. Anyway, sorry about any cliché-ness and/or repetitiveness. I'm currently listening to Breaking Benjamin, so don't be surprised if a song line from them you recognize pops up in here somewhere. Anyway… Enough blabber and on with the story!**

My nerves as I entered the room skyrocketed, leaving me jittery, my eyes darting around the room. The source of the voice was incredibly cliché; I was half waiting for him to spin around and say 'I've been expecting you'. Complementary cat included. But he didn't. At the back of the room, by the tinted window, was a large, black, leather chair with a high back facing us. _Do these vamps have __**any**__ creativity? How overused is this! _I scoffed inwardly. I was too hyper on nervous energy to actually say anything.

He did spin around slowly, silently and without that fat white kitty. _Damn _I thought to myself. I was looking forward to draining it. **_Wait, WHAT! _**_Where did that come from! _I shivered; that thought was inexcusable and disgusting! How could I even dream thinking of that? From behind me, I felt a cold soft hand gently touch my back. Resisting the urge to turn around, I knew it was Damien sensing my discomfort. How does he do that? He seems to know what I'm feeling and how to make me feel better.

"Hmmm, you are indeed special. Damien," he whispered, seemingly to himself, before snapping my newfound friends' name.

"Yes sir?" He asked. I feel anxiety coming of him, as if he was expecting a beating.

"You did well. Leave us, now," He said in his dangerously soft voice. Damien immediately complied, willing me to be careful with his eyes before leaving swiftly. Now I was alone with the head Vampire. Just great.

He smiled at me, causing me to almost recoil. Almost. Instead, I gave a tiny smile of my own back. I didn't know him, but I was scared of what he could do to me. We just sat/stood there, respectively, staring at each other as he sized me up and I thought about what the punishment for being an intelligent li'l newbie was. Eventually, I looked down; I wasn't able to return his scrutinising gaze so instead I examined my shabby clothing.

I wasn't wearing what I had been the night I was 'turned'. Someone had changed me into a pair of black jeans and a black tee. _How creative _I thought sarcastically. These vamps really needed to visit an originality specialist. The 'Master', as Damien called him, rose fluidly from his very comfortable looking seat and moved gracefully towards me. I look up to find I had severely underestimated his height.

He was at _least _6'6, making me feel tiny. His shining ebony hair was cut and combed into a casual style that emphasised his pale skin and crimson eyes, which, at that point in time, were staring intently, almost _expectantly,_ into my own 'forest and ice' gaze. This monster of a man, tall and lean with unusual features, was so familiar. He looked almost like…

**Cliffy! I have a good idea of what I wanna do next, but you know the drill. I get ten reviews total and I'll post the next chhapter (hopefully). If you have any good names, give 'em to me because I'm not the most original person. Until I get my reviews...**

**~ERB000~**


End file.
